Draco Malfoy and the Pregnancy Charm
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a... minor problem when an experiment goes wrong.


House: Slytherin

Category: Themed

Prompt: "So, I did a pregnancy charm…"

Word Count: 1248

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been dating for many years now. They knew each other's quirks and tendencies, along with their many hobbies, like the back of their own hand. Hermione had always loved to experiment, especially when trying to find a solution to a common problem. Whenever she found a problem she knew she could fix, she would set her mind to it and that was that. Part of why Draco had loved her so much was because she always had a strong determination to solve troubles. It was one of Hermione's many qualities that had attracted him in the first place.

After a few quiet months of simply puttering around the lab, Hermione had a breakthrough.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted. She was in the office, where she had fallen asleep while reading a book and had the strangest dream she could ever imagine.

In the dream, Hermione had been trying to come up with a pregnancy charm. A common problem in their world, at that time, was that women wanted to get pregnant, but they also didn't want to have sex. Knowing that, Hermione had set everything aside and put thrown herself into creating a pregnancy charm to do just that. In her dream, when she finally completed it, she accidently charmed Draco, and Draco had actually gotten pregnant. Before anything else could happen, though, Hermione had luckily woken up. This gave her the idea of another problem that she could solve.

"Hermione?" Draco asked warily, panting since he had run up the stairs. He had been taking a nap downstairs when he heard Hermione call his name. It slightly worried him to hear her call his name unexpectedly, especially since both had been asleep.

Hermione was already on her feet, pacing around her office excitedly. "Oh, Draco! I finally have an idea!" she exclaimed.

Draco sighed. He was relieved to hear good news, instead of what he had been expecting. "That's great, Hermione. What's your idea?" he asked, sounding calmer than before.

"So, you know how some women want to get pregnant but don't actually want to have sex?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting to hear _that_. It made him slightly suspicious. "Yeah," he replied casually, trying to play it off.

"Well, I decided to create a charm for that!" she smiled. "I have it all planned out, so it won't take me too long, not like my other spells."

"Good, 'cause I feel left out," he told her. He pouted his lips and crossed his arms. "Oh! I'm slowly wearing away! I haven't had or felt any love from my lady in...Merlin knows how long! I'm wearing away because my needs aren't being properly tended to," Draco whined dramatically.

Hermione laughed. Draco walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand to his lips to stop him. "Absolutely not! You are not getting a kiss until I finish this charm," she said stubbornly.

"Why can't I get a kiss? It's like you're punishing me! I didn't do anything wrong," Draco complained. Hermione rolled her eyes and shooed Draco out of the office, so that she could get to work.

A couple of hours later, Hermione finally perfected the pregnancy charm. She said the words to the charm to try it out. She knew how to reverse it if it was placed on her.

 _Here stands my wishing tree,_

 _For a little bundle of joy to be._

After a couple of empty, silent moments, Hermione opened her eyes. Nothing had happened. "Damn," she said disappointedly. She put her wand and parchment down on the desk and headed downstairs to Draco.

"So…. bad news," she started. Draco turned and looked at her from the kitchen.

"What happened? Anything wrong? Hurt? Are you okay?" he asked quickly. He rushed up to her and began checking her arms for anything out of the ordinary.

She pulled her arms away from his grasp. "I'm fine. It's just that my charm didn't work," she said glumly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, love. That's why second chances exist," Draco said, trying to comfort her. As soon as he finished his sentence, he lost his balance. Hermione caught him just in time, only a couple of feet away from the ground.

"Hold on, hold on. Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked frantically. She was worried, since Draco rarely got sick and usually didn't show any signs of illness. He holds himself together pretty well for most of the time.

"I'm...fine," he said, as he gasped for breath. "I'm fine. It's nothing, I just got a bit dizzy for some odd reason."

"You should lie down," Hermione advised him, walking him to a nearby couch in the living room.

"I think I'll just stay lying down. I don't feel so bad when I'm down," he said, rubbing his temples. Hermione knew that his head hurt. It was almost instinct when she knew that he wasn't feeling well. This skill was developed since he didn't get sick too often, so she got used to what he did in those few times he did.

"Alright, Draco. Call for me if you need anything," Hermione told him. Right as she turned her back to him, however, he threw up.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed, as she quickly came to his aid. He had sat up, and Hermione placed a bucket beneath his face. He continued to heave everything his stomach could possibly contain. He was showing signs fatigue and dizziness at the same time. Hermione knew what had happened. He was pregnant.

As soon as she realized it, she recoiled from him. The realization hit her hard. Memories of her dream came flooding into her head, making her feel extremely guilty. It never occurred to her that the dream could actually come true.

"Hey, Draco? I know this is a bit of an awful time to tell you this, but I think you're pregnant," she said calmly.

"What?!" he exclaimed through the foam around his mouth. "I can't be! I'm a guy. Males can't get pregnant!"

"Apparently they can. But! Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the charm wears off on things that can't get pregnant, which in this case, is you," she reassured. By then, Draco was cleaning his shirt and mouth, since he finished emptying out his stomach.

"Well…. If it wears off, then I guess there's no harm done. But if it doesn't, then you owe me more kisses than ever before," he teased.

"Only problem is, this isn't the most normal thing ever. This isn't considered normal, not even in the wizarding world," Hermione said, sounding worried about what was yet to come.

"We'll show them. We'll be the best abnormal family that's ever come to exist. No one will top us. We'll be special on our own. Besides, who needs to follow what society says?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"Exactly." Draco grinned. "We can change what society thinks. We can be the first to be different from everyone else. It's only going to be boring if we follow what 'normal' people think. I think it's time we say goodbye to normalcy," he said confidently.

Hermione smiled. She looked at him, feeling grateful at his solution. "You're right. I shouldn't care what anyone thinks. If I have you, then everything's okay."

"Right. And if we suffer, then we suffer together," he told her, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Goodbye to normalcy," Hermione repeated.


End file.
